


First Lesson

by praxyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Aroused Victim, Creampie, F/M, Humiliation, Impregnation, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/pseuds/praxyn
Summary: Mary has to stay with her neighbor for the summer. Unfortunately for her, her neighbor has been looking forward to this for a long time.
Relationships: Neighbor/Virgin Teen staying with him for the summer, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 375
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	First Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellbentalright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbentalright/gifts).



Mary couldn’t believe she had to stay with Mr. Jones for the entire summer while her parents traveled to Japan. Or rather she could believe it – Mr. Jones was a well respected man, always polite and friendly and helpful, and everyone felt sorry for him because he’d been all alone ever since his harpy of a wife had left him a few years ago – but it still felt like a bad dream. Because Mr. Jones was creepy. He was nice in public, but a few months ago he’d started staring at her. Mary had already stayed with him a few evenings when her parents were busy – even at fifteen, she wasn’t allowed to stay at home alone – and his behavior had gotten weirder and weirder. At first it had just been looks, and increasingly creepy compliments about what a pretty young lady she was turning into. Then he’d started touching her: petting her shoulder or touching her hair, and after a little while he’d started making her sit on his lap when they watched a movie together in the evening. She’d wanted to say no, but she hadn’t known how to without making a fuss, and after the first time, it would have felt silly to object to something she'd agreed to before. 

And now she was going to be alone with him for two months, in his house, under strict orders from her parents to be good and not be a burden and do everything she was told. When her parents had left for the airport this morning, Mr. Jones had waved them goodbye with a friendly smile. And when the door had closed and he’d looked at Mary – at her chest, to be precise – and said, “Now it’s just us, pretty thing.”

That had been this morning. The day had been full of new rules and tasks: she was to do all the housework as a thank you for being allowed to stay with him, but that had already been agreed on with her parents. “Her future husband will thank you,” Mary’s mother had said and laughed, and somehow nobody had thought it strange when Mr. Jones had grinned and replied, “In more than one way.”

What hadn’t been agreed on was that she wasn’t allowed to wear any of her own clothes. Mr. Jones had bought a collection of short, tight dresses and high heels for her, and no underwear, and told her clearly that this was all she was allowed to wear in his house. Mary had wanted to argue, but one look from him had shut her up. There was nothing she could do anyway if he insisted. And then the whole day he’d groped her every time she’d walked past him, had pinched her ass or touched her waist. It had been so demeaning and Mary didn't know how she was supposed to bear it for two entire months.

Now, just past dinner, Mr. Jones was still sitting at the table while she cleaned up the kitchen. When she came back, he patted on his lap. She swallowed and walked over to him, shaky in her uncomfortable high heels, and when she wasn’t fast enough to obey, he yanked her into his lap.

“There we are,” he said. His big hands were hot on her hips, and he manhandled her until her back was against his chest and her legs were spread by his knees between them. She felt exposed, the short little dress riding up. She knew if anyone had been in front of her, they would have been able to see her bare pussy. “Isn’t this nice? Just you and me, and I don’t have to return you at the end of the evening. I can finally do everything I’ve been wanting to do since you started growing those big tits.”

As if he thought she wouldn’t understand what he meant, he cupped her breasts and squeezed them hard. Then he pulled her dress down to expose them and thumbed at her perky hard nipples. Her breasts _had_ grown big since winter, bigger than any other girl’s in her class. Other men had stared, too, but nobody had been as creepy about it as Mr. Jones had been even before today.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked and only realized then that she was crying. He kept groping her breasts, kneading them and playing with her nipples. She squirmed and bit back a gasp when her pussy rubbed against his thigh.

“Why? Because I want to, and because I can. Because there’s nothing hotter than having my own private little virgin slut, available to bounce on my dick day and night because she’s too dumb for anything else anyway.” He kissed her neck almost tenderly and when he pulled a little on her nipple, she moaned. Mr. Jones laughed. “I knew you were going to be easy. I can always tell when a girl is going to be a horny slut. Maybe I won’t keep you so private after all once I've broken you in. Could share you with my friends some time.”

That thought scared her so much that she finally tried to do something, tried to scramble to her feet, but he grabbed her hips again and held her down in his lap. His cock was already hard and it felt enormous where it pressed against her.

“Now, now, where are you going to go, hm? You parents are hundreds of miles from here, and you don’t want to make a fuss, do you? You want to be a good girl, and good girls need to shut their stupid mouths and do as they’re told. You think your husband later is going to let you be a difficult little bitch? If he has any sense, he’ll beat you for something like this. It’s a good thing you’ve got me to teach you how to behave, and I'd rather not have to beat you to make the lesson stick … And I promise I won’t share you until you’re ready for it, alright?”

He made it sound so sensible, in a deep, soothing voice, that Mary held still. But mostly she was scared out of her mind. He was right, what was she going to do? Run out into the night in this tight, short dress? It’d be a scandal. The whole town would talk about little Mary Adams turning into a shameless whore the moment her parents left her alone. And she didn’t want to be like one of those willful, bitchy girls at school who her mother said would never find a husband. She wanted to be good and do everything right. She nodded mutely, even as his hands pulled her dress up until it was nothing but a small belt of fabric around her waist.

“I didn’t hear you, little girl,” Mr. Jones said.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “I don’t mean to be difficult.”

“I’ll teach you how not to be, don’t you worry. By the time I'm done with you, any man would be satisfied with you. Now spread your legs some more.”

She didn’t dare to, but this time he simply made her, and then started stroking her pussy. She was shocked to realize that she was already getting wet, probably from the way his other hand was back to playing with one of her breasts. She’d never been with anyone before, had barely even touched herself because good girls didn’t do that. She’d had no idea it could feel so nice, the way he rubbed his big fingers against her, spreading the wetness around and making her squirm against him.

“Barely have to do anything,” Mr. Jones laughed and his tone made her blush. “Such a fresh pussy, but you're a born slut, aren't you? I’m going to train all your holes to take cock, but I’m going to start with that little virgin cunt before somebody else gets to it. Pump you nice and full of come until it takes, hm?”

She didn’t understand what he meant by that, but she was too distracted by his fingers and the way he was pushing them into her now. Every time she moaned, he laughed and pulled on her nipple, and sometimes he called her a dirty slut and she knew that was bad and she should be ashamed, but it felt so good.

And then suddenly his fingers were gone and he threw her over the dinner table, spread out helplessly, her legs forced apart further when he stepped behind her. Fabric rustled and then his big, hard cock was pressed against her pussy. It already felt huge and she started to scramble away from him, but his big hands kept her in place. 

“Didn’t you want to be good?” he asked. Something in his voice sounded terrible, like she wouldn’t like what happened if she wasn’t good. She made herself hold still, but she was trembling and sobbing. He’d been careful before, but now he had apparently decided she was ready. Instead of taking it slow he slammed into her so fast she screamed as his cock split her open and ground her against the table.

“Such a tight cunt, nothing like fucking a virgin.” Mr. Jones grabbed her by the hips to hold her in place. He pulled halfway out and pounded back into her before she had time to get used to it, but when her pussy clenched around his cock, it still made her feel tingly and needy. “I’m going to enjoy it while it's still tight. I can switch to your throat once I’ve knocked you up. Or maybe your ass if you ask nicely.”

“Knock me –“ she stammered. He couldn’t mean … She couldn’t think when he kept fucking her, her slender body moving like a ragdoll under his thrusts. It was so horrible and demeaning and painful, but her pussy was wet and greedy around his big cock and every thrust made her moan. She whimpered when he pulled her up by her hair, then grabbed one of her breasts again and fondled it while he took her. He was rougher about that than before, too, and hot tears of shame flowed over her cheeks.

“Crying, seriously? You’re this close to coming your brains out, you stupid slut, don’t fucking complain.” He slapped her breast and she clenched around him, felt pleasure rolling through her whole body and then she went limp again, her mind dizzy with how good she felt. “And what did you think was going to happen when I fill you up? Your parents are going to be so disappointed when they come back and find out their little teen daughter got herself knocked up like a stupid whore. They're gonna kick you out and then you'll be so grateful when I take pity on you and let you live with me, hm?”

His hand moved from her breast to her flat belly. Now that she’d come, she felt too sensitive everywhere, but that didn’t stop him. He kept hammering into her, made her twitch and moan and cry while he used her shaking body. It seemed to go on forever before he came inside her and threw her back down on the table, and by then she was barely conscious. 

Her legs felt like jelly when he moved her around, turned her onto her back so he could look at her. Mary cried softly when he thrust his fingers into her used pussy, which was dripping wet now. 

“Fuck, you look hot like this. Not as hot as you’re gonna look once you’re round and pregnant and your tits have doubled in size, but pretty fucking hot.” His fingers moved in and out of her as fast as his cock had before. She was sore and tired and couldn’t move, and she just wanted him to stop so she could rest. “At least you stopped struggling like an unruly bitch. We’re gonna have to work on that. I have a nice bench to tie you onto, put your holes up on display, make sure you hold still when you get used. What do you think, slut?”

She wanted to beg him to stop, to leave her alone or at least to let her have a small break, but she was too exhausted to speak. His come was trickling down her thighs, but his fingers were shoving it back inside her, and then he slapped her sore cunt a few times.

“At least you finally shut your mouth. There's really no need for you to open it at all except to suck dick.”

Then he was gone, and Mary was already drifting off when something cold closed around her neck and then her wrists, dragging her back into this waking nightmare. There were handcuffs and chains, and then her ankles were cuffed, too, before he picked her up and carried her into another room. She only realized then that he had no intention of letting her rest before he started on her training.

And he'd been right. Her parents wouldn’t want her back if she was pregnant, at fifteen and unmarried. She would never find a husband if she'd been pregnant out of wedlock. Nobody would want her anymore except Mr. Jones. 

If she didn't want her to life to become even worse, there was nothing left for her to do but learn how to please him. Maybe then he'd make good on his promise and keep her.


End file.
